Pups Move In
by BigMoose01
Summary: Ryder decides that it's time for Everest and Tracker to move in to the lookout with the other pups, but the two newcomers feel unsure about the idea of leaving their owners and living without them.


One fine morning in Adventure Bay, Everest and Tracker, as well as their respective owners, Jake and Carlos, were at the lookout.

"Everest, Tracker", Ryder said, "I just want to say how much of an honor it is to have you two as part of the PAW Patrol."

"The honor is ours, Ryder", Everest said.

"Si", Tracker said, "working with you all is the second greatest thing that could happen to me after being adopted by Carlos."

"I'm glad to hear that", Ryder said, "and I think it's time we brought up the idea of you two working closer to us."

Ryder pressed a button on his Pup Pad, and the spinning mechanism of the ground base spun around to reveal two new spots for pup houses.

"How'd you like to move in to the lookout with the other pups", Ryder asked.

Everest and Tracker were shocked to hear what Ryder was bringing up.

"You mean it", Everest asked.

"I sure do", Ryder said, "I mean, it's okay if you don't, I understand that you have owners."

Everest and Tracker walked over to their owners.

"Jake", Everest said, "I wanna do this, but I just don't know."

"Carlos", Tracker said, "I don't know if I should do this or not."

"It's up to you, Everest", Jake said.

"What he said to Everest", Carlos said, "it's your choice, Tracker."

The two pups looked from side to side, and came to a decision.

"I guess I could give it a try", Everest said.

"Me too", Tracker said.

"Okay", Jake said.

"That's the spirit, Tracker", Carlos said.

"Excellent", Ryder said, "and don't worry about your pups, you can stop by and visit them anytime."

"Alright", Jake said.

"We just know you'll take good care of them", Carlos said.

"You got that right, Carlos", Ryder said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Everest", Jake said.

"No it isn't", Everest said, "like Ryder said, you can come and visit any time."

"I think I might just take up that offer", Jake said.

"So long, mi amigo", Tracker said, "and thanks."

"I'll visit you every chance I get", Carlos said.

"Gracias", Tracker said.

After their owners left, Everest and Tracker backed their vehicles into their designated spots, and transformed them into their pup house mode.

"There you go", Ryder said, "now they'll be here for you sleep in at night."

"Great", Everest said, "so, where are the others?"

"At the pup park", Ryder said, "how about we go check on them?"

"Yes please", Tracker said.

_**Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge**_

Down at the pup park, the pups were playing around, and noticed Ryder with Everest and Tracker.

"Hey, look", Marshall said, "it's Everest and Tracker!"

"Hey, guys", Skye said, "what brings you here?"

"We're your new neighbors", Everest said.

The pups were perplexed to hear this.

"New neighbors", Rubble asked.

"Ryder made some modifications to the lookout, and we moved in", Tracker said.

The pups were happy to hear this.

"Wow", Zuma said, "now we're closer than we were before."

"Yeah", Rocky said, "this is gonna be so exciting."

While the pups were talking, Ryder answered a call on his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol", Ryder said.

"Ryder", Mayor Goodway said, "we have an emergency."

"What's the emergency, Mayor Goodway", Ryder asked.

"Some hooligan is driving way beyond the speed limit", Mayor Goodway said, "he's causing mayhem all over the town."

"Don't worry, Mayor", Ryder said, "no speedster's too fast, no pup is too small!"

Ryder then pressed the button in his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout", Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

The pups quickly made a break for the lookout, except for Marshall, who was on the swing.

"Hey", Marshall said, "wait for me!"

Marshall jumped off his swing, and flew all the way to the lookout, where he crashed into the other pups in the elevator.

"Might as well get used to this", Chase said, "this happens almost every day."

"Noted", Everest said.

"Same here", Tracker said.

The pups rode the elevator to the top of the lookout, and all stood in attention.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir", Chase said.

"Thanks, pups", Ryder said, "it seems that some guy in a fast car is going beyond the speed limit and making mayhem."

The pups gasped in shock.

"Doesn't he know that's dangerous", Rubble asked.

"I don't know", Ryder said, "but we need to act fast before he or someone else gets hurt."

Ryder switched to Skye's badge on his pup pad.

"Skye, I need you to fly in the sky and see if you can spot the driver", Ryder said.

"This pup's gotta fly", Skye said.

Then, Ryder switched to Chase's badge on his pup pad.

"Chase, when we find the driver, I need you to track him down and pull him over", Ryder said.

"Chase is on the case", Chase said.

"Alright", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

The vehicle scene took place, and Ryder, Chase, and Skye left for their mission.

**_Badge Scene Change: Everest's Badge_**

A little while later, the other pups were playing catch, but Everest and Tracker were sitting in their pup houses, which Marshall noticed.

"Hey, I'll be right back, you guys", Marshall said.

"Alright", Rocky said.

Marshall then walked over to the two.

"Hey, guys", Marshall said, "what's up?"

"I'm beginning to regret my decision of moving here", Everest said.

"Me too", Tracker said.

"Why", Marshall asked.

"We miss our owners", Everest said, "we've gotten so used to them, it just feels weird to be living without them."

"Come on, guys", Marshall said, "I know you're upset, but this is a whole new chapter of your careers."

"But we'll probably rarely be called on missions anyways", Tracker said.

Zuma then walked by and said something.

"I'm wawely called onto missions, and you don't see me complaining", Zuma said, "I'm just happy to be part of the team."

"Exactly", Marshall said.

"But we're already part of the team", Everest said.

"Well, now you've got the chance to demonstrate your skills more often", Marshall said, "trust me, you'll like it here."

"If you say so", Everest said.

Then, Marshall's pup tag went off.

"Marshall", Ryder said, "are you there?"

"Yes I am", Ryder said, "what's the emergency?"

"The driver got into a crash trying to outrun Chase and got seriously hurt", Ryder said, "I need you and your ambulance over here to take him to the hospital."

"You got it, Ryder", Marshall said, "I'll be over there ASAP."

Ryder hung up.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls", Marshall said.

Marshall changed into his EMT outfit, got into his ambulance, and drove off to the accident.

"Maybe Marshall's right", Everest said, "we should just be happy to be part of the team."

"Si", Tracker said, "I guess it's not every day you get an opportunity like this."

"You got that right", Everest said.

**_Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge_**

The next morning, the pups were eating breakfast, when Ryder got a call on his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol", Ryder said.

"Ryder", Katie said, "this is an emergency!"

"What is it, Katie", Ryder asked.

"Callie and I were on a hike down the nature trail, and an eagle grabbed her and flew away", Katie said, "I think he took her up into those mountains."

"Don't worry Katie, we'll save her", Ryder said, "no job it too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder then pressed the button in his pup pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout", Ryder said.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

The pups hurried to the lookout, but Marshall stepped in his dog bowl and slid past the other pups and crashed into the elevator.

"Nice, Marshall", Everest said, "you weren't the last one in the elevator."

"Yeah, nice going", Tracker said.

"Thanks, you guys", Marshall said.

The pups rode the elevator to the top of the lookout, and stood to Ryder's attention.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir", Chase said.

"I'm glad you're all here", Ryder said, "Callie got taken by an eagle into some mountains."

The pups were shocked to hear this, especially Skye.

"Eagles", Skye asked, "oh no!"

Ryder switched to Everest's badge on his pup pad.

"Everest, I need you to climb up the mountain with your grappling hook", Ryder said.

Everest was excited to be first deployed.

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go", Everest said.

Then, Ryder switched to Tracker's badge on his pup pad.

"Tracker, I need you to go up with Everest and use your super hearing to locate Callie", Ryder said.

Like Everest, Tracker was also excited about being first deployed.

"I'm all ears", Tracker said.

Lastly, Ryder switched to Skye's badge on his pup pad.

"And Skye, when Tracker finds Callie, I want you to take her to safety in your basket", Ryder said.

"Let's take to the skies", Skye said.

"Alright", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

After the vehicle scene, Ryder and the pups arrived at the nature trail, where Katie was waiting.

"Here we are, Katie", Ryder said.

"Thank goodness", Katie said, "I'm freaking out about what happened to Callie."

Katie then began breathing into a paper bag.

"Easy, Katie", Ryder said, "with help from the pups, Callie is as good as saved."

"You got that right", Everest said, "let's go!"

_**Badge Scene Change: Tracker's Badge**_

Everest and Tracker arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"Here we go", Everest said, "grappling hook!"

Everest's grappling hook activated and shot to the top of the mountain.

"Come on, Tracker", Everest said.

Everest grabbed onto Tracker, and they rode to the top of the mountain.

"Here we are", Everest said, "can you hear anything?"

Tracker listened carefully, and heard Callie meowing.

"This way", Tracker said.

The two pups followed a path, and found Callie in the eagle's nest.

"There she is", Tracker said.

"How are we going to get to her", Everest asked.

"I've got an idea", Tracker said.

Tracker made an eagle noise, and the eagle flew away.

"Wow", Everest said.

"It's the eagle mating call", Tracker said, "Carlos taught me some bird calls."

"Cool", Everest said, "now let's save that cat."

They quickly rushed over to the nest, and Everest contacted Skye.

"Okay, Skye", Everest said, "we found Callie."

"Roger that", Skye said.

Skye flew over to them and lowered her basket, and Everest proceeded to load Callie into it.

"There you go", Everest said, "safe and sound."

Then, the two noticed the eagle flying angrily towards them.

"Uh-oh", Tracker said, "that eagle sure looks mad."

Skye noticed the two in danger.

"Grab this", Skye said.

Skye dropped them a rope ladder, and the two pups grabbed on and flew away.

"That was way too close", Everest said.

"Note to self", Tracker said, "never trick wild animals with mating calls."

_**Badge Scene Change: Skye's Badge**_

Skye landed on the ground with Everest, Tracker, and Callie safe and sound.

"Callie", Katie said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Callie purred in her owner's arms.

"Thank you so much, guys", Katie said.

"No worries, Katie", Ryder said, "whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

**_Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge_**

Back at the lookout, the pups were hanging out, when Jake arrived.

"Hey, guys", Jake said.

"Jake", Everest said.

Everest jumped onto Jake and began licking him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Everest", Jake said.

Jake then stood up.

"I heard you helped saved the day", Jake said, "I wanted to congratulate you."

"Thanks", Everest said.

Then, Ryder walked over to Tracker with his pup pad.

"Tracker, I have a video chat for you", Ryder said.

Tracker took a look, and saw Carlos on the screen.

"Hola, mi amigo", Carlos said.

"Carlos", Tracker said.

"I wanted to congratulate you on saving that girl's cat", Carlos said, "you're a good pup."

"Thanks", Tracker said.

Ryder looked and watched Everest and Tracker enjoying their owners.

"It sure is nice to have those two good pups with us", Ryder said.


End file.
